This invention relates in general to card files and more particularly to .Iadd.a .Iaddend.card file having a card holder that is supported by rotation by a base structure.
In the prior art there are a variety of card file configurations, such as are disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,871 and No. 3,602,563, and the well known rotary file in which the cards are secured to a rotatable drum by circumferential tracks provided thereon. Some of the disadvantages of the drum type rotary card file are that the number of cards that can be filed is limited by the circumferential length of the drum and that the space occupied by the drum cannot be used for card storage.
The invention provides a rotary card file in which the card holder .[.has one or more trays.]. .Iadd.is a rotor with one or more arms .Iaddend.for carrying cards in file. This allows more cards to be stacked within a given overall space envelope than was possible with a drum type card holder.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the rotatable card holder has three .[.trays.]. .Iadd.arms .Iaddend.that extend symmetrically from a central hub. Each .[.tray.]. .Iadd.arm .Iaddend.is equipped with retainer tracks that keep the cards in file alignment when the card holder is turned to position the .[.tray.]. .Iadd.arm .Iaddend.in an upwardly facing access position. The retainer tracks also support the cards suspended from the .[.tray.]. .Iadd.arm .Iaddend.when the card holder is turned to position the .[.tray.]. .Iadd.arm .Iaddend.in a downwardly facing storage position.
The invention further provides a card holder in which the .[.trays.]. .Iadd.arms .Iaddend.thereof are adapted to receive removable .[.inserts.]. .Iadd.trays .Iaddend.that hold pre-filed cards. This makes it possible to quickly exchange different separately storable sets of cards without individual handling or disturbing the filing order.
For a better understanding of the invention and its various advantages, reference should be had to the accompanying .[.drawing.]. .Iadd.drawings .Iaddend.and following detailed description which exemplify preferred embodiments of the invention.